1. Field
The following description relates to a medical imaging apparatus which images the inside of an object and a medical image management method which manages images stored in the medical imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical imaging apparatuses are apparatuses which may image the inside of an object to be used in diagnosis, and include a radioactive imaging apparatus which applies radiation to an object and detects radiation transmitted through the object, a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus which locates an object within a magnetic field, applies high-frequency signals to an object, and receives magnetic resonance signals from the object, and an ultrasound imaging apparatus which transmits ultrasonic waves to an object and receives echo signals reflected by the object.
Acquired medical images are stored in a storage space within a medical imaging apparatus or a Picture Archiving and Communication System (PACS) which manages medical images throughout a hospital. In order to prevent difficulty in storing acquired images due to insufficient storage capacity of the medical imaging apparatus or erroneous deletion of stored medical images, effective management of stored medical images based on user intention is required.